


Arm wrestle you for it?

by somethingvague



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingvague/pseuds/somethingvague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “we’re both at the grocery store at 3 am and you offered to arm wrestle me for the last box of cereal”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm wrestle you for it?

Malcolm Tucker was fucking tired. He’d spent the last three days cleaning up some shit fest after an exposed affair between a few of Downing Street’s top brass. Malcolm sighed as he pulled his car into a spot at the 24-hour Tesco near his flat. He’d been up for nearly 72 hours and really shouldn’t be allowed to drive, he thought to himself. In fact, he’d barely eaten in the past day. It was 3 o’clock in the bloody morning, and he had an inexplicable craving for Froot Loops. 

He made his way to the breakfast aisle and scanned the boxes until he found his prize. There was a single box of Froot Loops on the shelf and his eyes narrowed as he noticed a small brunette closing in on his target. Malcolm broke into a brisk walk, determined to beat the woman (who was currently locking eyes with him) to the precious box of sugary goodness. 

He reached his hand forward and gripped the box as the woman jumped to reach the box (which was adorably just out of her reach). Malcolm pulled the box toward his chest, and the woman landed on his foot causing him to yelp and drop the box. The pair locked eyes again before both of their gazes darted to the box that landed several feet away. 

“Look, I’ve had a really long fucking week and all I want in life right now is that bloody box of Froot Loops,” Malcolm said pointing to it. 

“I’ll arm wrestle you for it,” the woman said abruptly. Malcolm’s eyebrows rose impossibly high. 

“Come again?” he asked incredulously. 

“You heard me. Come on then,” she said pointing to a nearby display stand that would serve as an arm wrestling surface. Malcolm followed behind her as she approached the stand, rolling up her sleeves. 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” he said, rolling up his sleeves in turn. Honestly, if he wasn’t going to be eating the Froot Loops right now, he had nothing better to do than to humor this small, adorable woman. “I’m Malcolm by the way,” he said extending his hand toward her. 

“Clara,” she said, shaking his hand. 

“You’ve got a strong grip there, Clara,” Malcolm noted. Clara smirked. 

“Ready?” she asked as she anchored her elbow to the table. He nodded and did the same. The pair locked hands and began to push against each other’s arm. Clara was surprisingly strong, Malcolm noticed. They were locked in deep concentration but it was quickly broken by a store employee clearing her throat and eyeing the two of them suspiciously 

“Excuse me,” she said with an authoritative tone. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh… well. We are arm wrestling for that box of cereals,” Malcolm said jerking his head toward the box laying on the floor. Clara nodded vigoriously. 

“I see,” said the employee. “Did it not occur to either of you to ask if we had more in the back? Because we have like 20 boxes in the store room….”

Malcolm and Clara looked sheepishly at one another, releasing their hands. 

The worker sighed. “I’ll be right back. Don’t break anything, please. It’s my first night shift as manager and my boss will kill me if anything happens.”

“Malcolm,” Clara began as the employee walked away. 

“Hmm?” he asked, stifling a yawn. 

“Why don’t we buy that box of Froot Loops and eat it together?” Clara asked. “I’ve been grading essays all night and I could use some company.”

Malcolm was about to politely decline as he was dead tired and thought he’d be lousy company. But he reconsidered just before opening his mouth. It’s not everyday you arm wrestle a beautiful young woman for a box of cereals only to have her invite you to her place. 

“Sure, why the bloody hell not,” Malcolm said with a smile. He leaned down to scoop up the box and offered her his arm. She took it, giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation, and the pair made their way to the checkout.


End file.
